


[Podfic of] strange, how we are changed

by exmanhater



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Eliot watches, fascinated, as Hardison brings the joint to his lips and inhales, making the lit end burn bright and cherry-red for several long seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [strange, how we are changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256947) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2hgteYT) [6.6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 14:31 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
